Conventional methods usually simulate three-dimensional visualization based imagery using two-dimensional technology. Such conventional methods include joining multiple individual images, e.g., panoramic bubble images, satellite images, photogrammetry, etc. However, such imagery is not unified and movement is restricted to the vantage point of the source of the two-dimensional images. This limits the viewer's freedom to move through and explore a given setting.
Furthermore, conventional methods are usually automobile oriented with a bias towards vehicular way-finding rather than pedestrian experience. Thus, what is needed are techniques that provide a unified indoor/outdoor three-dimensional visualization of exterior and interior settings. Such techniques should be capable of providing experience of free movement that is not limited by the vantage point of the source of a two-dimensional image. Furthermore, such techniques should be capable of providing (and catering to) multiple user experiences, including bicyclists, pedestrians, etc.